shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 45
Log 45: The Three Trials Part 11 “GRAAHHH!!” Limey howled, exploding through the rubble around him, his eyes wild, muscles bulging, “I’ll kill you right here and now, brat!” “We’ll talk later,” Knave barked back, “let’s just fight right now!” “Agreed!” the fishman howled, then lunged forward, “1-Tile Punch!” “Naga Naga no Heat Canon!” Their two fists collided, Limey’s releasing intense vibrations, Knave’s surrounded by heat and kinetic energy! The air around them flew away as if fleeing the site in fear of being sucked into the battle, blowing away any nearby creatures! The force was so great the their fists were pushed apart, causing them to spin backward as the shockwave faded. Righting himself, Knave wiped some spittle off his chin. “What the hell?” he asked, “you’re tougher than I thought.” “The same to you,” Limey grinned, “it’s impressive that you’ve managed to damage a Fishman like me. You’re at about the same level as those two from earlier...” “Those two?” Knave asked. “Yes, the blonde one and the blue one,” Limey said, shrugging, “they were decent, but not enough of a challen-” “BASTARD!” Knave howled, delivering another two strikes to the fishman’s chest, silencing him and causing him to drop slightly to the floor, stunned. The young pirate glared down at his adversary. “What the hell did you do to my nakama?!” “Nakama?!” Limey spat, lunging upwards and delivering a punch to Knave’s jaw, sending the marimo lad into a nearby house, “that sort of thing is bullshit! All I did was put some weaklings down!” “They’re not weak!” Knave cried as he lunged from his position, tackling Limey to the floor and punching him over and over on the face, “they’re strong, and even if they did lose, they wouldn’t lose a second time, you- GRAH!” Knave spat out blood from his mouth as Limey’s elbow shot up, imbedding itself in his midsection. The pirate heaved slightly, dropping to one side and rolling out of the way as the fishman righted himself. “I don’t care what you think of them,” Limey muttered, “all that matters is if they were strong or not. And they weren’t. So I took care of them.” “You son of a-” Knave began, but was interrupted when another outpouring of blood emerged, causing him to lean his head forward as he let the fluid run freely from his mouth. Limey raised his eyebrow, a tad confused. “I didn’t strike you THAT hard... unless,” his eyes finally found Knave’s bandages, “Ah. You suffered heavy wounds earlier, it seems.” He cracked his knuckles, his eyes glowing with anticipation. “I can’t wait to see you at full power, then.” ---- “Dammit,” Stormy groaned as she watched Knave and Limey’s fight, “that stupid baka! If he keeps this up he’ll reopen all his wounds!” “Gao...” the Shroomian doctor said, poking his head out as well, “gao gao...” “Yeah, I got it,” Stormy said, raising her hand as a orb of pink-and-purple chemicals appeared above her palm, “just give me a sec and...” “Stormy!” Knave called as he got back to his feet, “don’t interfere! This guy’s mine, got it?!” “Are you crazy?!” she retaliated, “he’ll kill you, you dumbass!” “Idiot,” Knave replied, turning around slightly and grinning, “you think I’d die that easily?” There was a pause, and then, reluctantly, Stormy extinguished the orb. “Fine,” she relented, “but you’ll really owe me a thank you when this is all done.” “Ciaosususususu!” Knave laughed, “sure!” With that, he turned his attention back towards his opponent. ---- “Naga Naga no....” Knave intoned, his white aura forming around him. “Fishman Karate...” Limey began, raising his hands in a fighting stance. “LARIAT!” “36-TILE INTERCEPTION!” They clashed in the center of the square, the side of Knave’s arm colliding violently with Limey’s flashing hands. A massive shockwave overtook the area, causing even some houses to topple over! However, Knave’s strength could not hold, and he was thrown back, crashing through several houses, before coming to a stop right outside the town hall, where the elders had holed up. “Grrrahh...” the pirate captain groaned, pulling himself up, “stupid...” “Dammit,” Limey muttered, “still not good enough...” “I’ll show you!” Knave cried, leaping at the fishman again, “Naga Naga no...” “1-Tile Punch!” Limey countered, imbedding his fist into Knave’s stomach before he could even strike. Knave coughed up even more blood, and slumped in mid-air, unable to keep his body rigid, hanging on Limey’s hand like a sack of potatoes. The Fishman tossed Knave through the air, as the marimo lad collapsed down in front of Stormy and the doctor. “Knave!” Stormy cried, running towards him, “just stay awake-” Limey’s foot lashed out, catching her on the head and knocking her back. “Go. Away.” the fishman said, glaring at her, “he’s mine. He’s lost, so I’m gonna have to kill him.” He seized Knave, pulling him up, raising one arm behind him, ready to strike. “Too bad,” the fishman said almost ruefully, “this could’ve been a great fight if you hadn’t-” A fist crashed into his face. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters